Pokemon and the Legendary Pokemon Master
by tdogg
Summary: Somewhere in the known pokemon world, a tournament has been set up. The sixtyfour greatest trainers have been brought to the island. But something from the ancient past is sturring and it is up to Ash and friends to stop it. It is now complete.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of it's characters. I only own my OC's and my ideas.

Pokemon and the Legendary Pokemon Master

by TDogg

Full Summary: Somewhere in the known pokemon world, someone has invited the 64 best trainers in the world. The winner, will receive 500,000 dollars and a chance to face off against the greatest trainer in the world. Ash Ketchum is one who received and invitation. Along with his friends, they arrive at the island. But as the tournament kicks off, something from the ancient past is sturring on the island. It is up to Ash and his friends to help the host stop this menace, before he changes the face of the world forever.

Chapter 1

"Mom, I'm home," said Ash Ketchum.

"I'll be right there, sweety," replied Mrs. Ketchum. She walked into the room with and older man.

"Hello Professor Oak," said Ash.

"Hello, Ash. How was the Sinnoh Region."

"Awesome," he said. He pulled out a trophy and a plaque. "This one is for winning the tournament, and this one is for beating the region's Elite Four.

"I'll go hang these up on the wall," said Mrs. Ketchum. She leaves the room and Ash and Professor Oak take a seat at the table.

"So how are my pokemon?"

"They've really missed you," said Professor Oak. "Bayleef has really missed you."

"Let's go see them," said Ash. Ash tells his mom where he's headed and then goes with Professor Oak over to his lab. They don't take two steps into the backyard before Bayleef knocks Ash over.

"Bayleef," it replied.  
"I've missed you too, Bayleef."

"Pikachu," said Ash's Pikachu.

"Come on out, everyone." All of Ash's pokemon came out of their balls. Ambipom, Torterra, Staraptor, Donphan, Squirtle. At that, more of Ash's pokemon showed up. Ash's Tauros could be seen in the distance, Noctowl, Heracross, Sceptile, Bulbasaur, Cydniquil, Totidile, and many more. "I've missed you all."

"Hello," said a familiar voice.

"Out back," replied Professor Oak. Through the backdoor, walked Professor Birch, May and Max.

"Hey, Ash," said May.

"Hi, May," replied Ash.

"Cool," said Max. "Look at all these pokemon," refering to Ash's new pokemon.

"Come on out everyone," said May. Skitty, Snorlax, Umbreon, Venusaur, Blastoise, and Blaziken.

"Nice pokemon," said Ash.

"Yeah," said May. "They helped me win the Johto Grand Festival."

"That's great," said Ash.

"Ash," yelled Mrs. Ketchum?

"Out back, mom," replied Ash. Mrs Ketchum showed up in the back.

"You just received some mail." Ash took the letter and opened it.

"What's it say," asked Max?

"Dear Pokemon trainer, I am inviting you to my island for a tournament of great trainers. I am inviting the best, in my opinion, sixty-four trainers in the world to compete. I have chosen you as one of the sixty-four. The tournament will take place on an island. There will be a private boat waiting for all trainers in the Kanto Region leaving from Vermillion City on the first of next month. Please RSVP immediately, otherwise your spot will be given to the next person. The tournament is a winner take all 500,000 dollar grand prize. Also the winner will have the opportunity to face me in a battle. That will be for the title of greatest trainer ever. Hope to see you at the tournament. You may bring no more than 4 friends with you. You must bring your own camping things, as the pokemon center is only serving as a place to heal your pokemon. Signed, the Legendary Pokemon Master."

"Legendary Pokemon Master," said May. "I've never heard of him."

"I have," said Professor Oak. "It is a trainer who is considered to be the greatest trainer alive, if not of all time. He has won over 1,000 battles with only like 6 losses all-time. From what I've heard, those six losses were pretty early on in his career. I talked to Gary, and he also received a letter, and plans on entering."

"I am too," said Ash. "The chance to face the greatest trainer, I love it." He wrote his response on a piece of paper and put it in a mailbox.

"Can I go with you Ash," asked May?

"Me, too," asked Max?

"Sure," Ash replied.

"Don't forget me," said a familiar voice. It was Brock.

"Brock," said the three friends.

"They grow up so fast," said Mrs Ketchum.

The first of the next month...

"All trainers headed for the Legendary tournament, please show your invitations. If you have any friends boarding with you, please keep them near you."

"Come on, you guys," said Ash. They made their way to the boarding ramp and started climbing. When they reached the top, Ash showed his invitation and they were led to a room.

"This will your room for the journey to the island."

"How far is it to the island," asked Brock?

"We shall be arriving tomorrow morning. Dinner is buffet in the dining hall, starting at around 7 o'clock."

Somewhere in the known Pokemon world...

"Everything is set," said someone.

"Very good," came a reply. "When do the trainers arrive?"

"The four boats should be arriving in the morning."

"Very good. I'm going to check on my pokemon."

Back on the boat...

"Look at all that food," said Brock. The four of them had entered the dining hall. All four of them grabbed as much as they wanted. Ash greeted a few familiar faces. Like, Lance, Blaine, Bruno.

"There seems to be a lot of trainers from Kanto," said May. "I wonder what are host is like?"

"He's probably a cool person," said Max. "I hope he'll let me play with some of his pokemon."

"Don't get your hopes up," said May. "Who knows, he might not let you see any of them?"

"I hope not," said Max.

"It would be interesting to see his pokemon," said Ash. "That way, I know what I'm up against when I face him."

"Hold on a second, Ash," said Brock. "Remember you've got to get through a lot of talented trainers to get to him. Remember, these trainers are the best of the best."

"I know. It will make it more interesting when I beat them."

"You sure about that," said a male voice? The four of them looked in the direction of the voice. There was a man with rather long hair standing behind May and Max.

"I'm sure," said Ash. "I'll win this tournament and prove how great of trainer I am."

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but the only one who will be winning this tournament is me."

"Just who do you think you are," asked Ash?

"The name is Skyler from Celadon City. And you are Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, aren't you?"

"What's it to you?"

"Nothing," replied Skyler. "Just like to know who I'm going to be beating."

"You're not beating anyone."  
"Someone just landed outside," said a trainer. "She was riding a Salamance." Almost everyone ran outside. Sure enough, a girl was getting off a Salamance.

"Ah, madam," said the captain. "It is nice to see you again."

"Back at you, captain," replied the woman. She looks at the crowd that has gathered.

"What are you all looking at," she asked? Everyone ran back into the dining room.

Later that night...

Ash Ketchum woke up with a start. Pikachu woke up. "Pikachu?"

"It's nothing," said Ash. "Just couldn't sleep." He decides to get up and leaves the room. He heads out on the deck and walks over to the rail.

"You should get some sleep," said a female voice. Ash turns around to see the woman from earlier standing behind him.

"I couldn't sleep. Why did you arrive late?"

"I had matters to attend to. Besides, this is my boat."

"You're the host?"

"No," she replied. "I just lent my boat to your host for the tournament."

"You know our host?"

"Yeah, for a long time."

"I'm Ash from Pallet Town. And this is Pikachu."

"I know who you are."

"What's your name?"

"Alex," she said.

"That's a nice Salamance you arrived on."

"Thank you."

"What's your specialty?"

"I don't really have one. You?"

"Neither do I."

"Well, I hope we will have a chance to face each other at the tournament."

"So do I."

"It was nice meeting you Alex."

"Same to you, Ash." Ash returned to his room, while Alex stayed on the deck.

A/N. Please R&R. Hope you are enjoying. So Ash has received the invitation and is on his way to the tournament. What surprises are ahead for our trainers.

Preview: The boat arrives at the island.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of it's characters. I only own my OC's and my ideas.

Chapter 2

The Next Morning...

"Attention, the boat will be arriving at the island shortly," said a voice over the intercom. When the ramp is lowered, please disembark and follow the path to the stadium." Ash, Pikachu, May, Max and Brock waited with all the other trainers. When the ramp was eventually lowered, everyone made their way off the boat. They weren't the only boat at the dock. Three other boats were unloading as well. As per their instructions, all the trainers made their way to the stadium.

"All trainers participating, through the doors in front, friends may go either left or right to take seats in the bleachers," said a guide.

"See you later," said Ash. He went through the doors, while May, Brock, and Max followed some of the crowd to the bleachers. They found some good seats and watched as the trainers filed out into the battle area. Once everyone was situated, a man appeared on a platform on one side of the stadium.

"Welcome everyone to this year's legendary tournament. I am Wilson, and I will be the MC of this tournament. Now to introduce our host, who has taken the time to put this tournament together." A light shown toward one side of the battle area. Everyone's head turned in that direction. Out of one of the tunnels walked a person.

"Welcome," said the female voice. Ash about fell over. It was Alex, the girl from the boat. "I am glad you all made it. My name is Alex Anderson, your hostess. Now it is time to explain the rules of the tournament. There will be 6 rounds of battles. The winner of the tournament, will face me in a pokemon battle with the winner taking the title of greatest trainer. The first three rounds of the tournament will be 3 on 3 battles. The remaining battles will be 6 on 6 battles. The only restriction is you cannot use the same pokemon more than once in a battle. For example, say you have two Dragonites, you can only use one of them in a round. You can use a different one in different rounds, but no using two of the same type of pokemon in one round. You may switch pokemon with pokemon that you have elsewhere between rounds. Any questions?"

"What type do you use?"

"That is a surprise. Although I have over 200 pokemon, I'm not quite sure which one's I'll use."

"Wow," said Max. "It's hard to believe she has over 200 pokemon."

"While outside the stadium, you will see a lot of children running around. They are my children, and I expect you to be nice to them. Now it is time to reveal the pairings for the tournament. These pairings are completely random. Matches will begin this afternoon. The first match each day will start at 10, and the last match will start no later than 7 PM. Now here are the first round pairings.

1Lucian/Katelyn2Nick/Ryan3Lance/Chuck4Elisabeth/Volkner

5Jamie/Tanner6Ash/Tommy7Bruno/Wesley8Chris/Susan

9Cynthia/Drake10Hannah/Ian11Olivia/Jason12Fantina/George

13Karen/Preston14Bertha/Agatha15John/Andy16Terry/Juan

17Norman/Eric18Jake/Todd19Brandon/Tyson20Breanna/Will

21Tucker/Lt Surge22Annabel/Luke23Nicole/Ericka24Noland/Greta

25Veronica/Tim26Spencer/Nate27Lucy/Lorelei28Amy/Flint

29Aaron/Sydney30Phoebe/Matt31Gary/Quincy32Mark/Skyler

"There we go," said Alex. "There are your pairings. Lucian vs Kately will begin at 1 o'clock, with Nick vs Ryan at field 2 at the same time. Once a battle is done, it will show up on the other fields screen, and the next pairing will have 15 minutes to get whatever pokemon they want, and to get to that stadium. We will be using both battle fields for the first three rounds. For the quarterfinals and beyond, we will be using this battle field. The match against me, will take place at a special battlefield. Good luck to all of you." Alex proceeds out of the stadium. Ash decides to follow her. He turns in the direction that Alex went, but can't find her.

"Ash," shouted May. "Where are you going?"

"To find Alex?"

"Why," asked Brock?

"I just want to talk to her, that's all."

One O'clock

Ash, Brock, May and Max were sitting in the main arena. "Hey, Ash, didn't you face Lucian not to long ago," asked Max?

"Yeah," said Ash. "He's very strong. He specializes in psychic pokemon. He's the leader of the Elite Four in Sinnoh."

"Cool," said May. "This should be a good battle then."

"This first round battle between Lucian of the Sinnoh Elite Four and Katelyn of Blackthorn City is about to begin."

"Hey, Ash," said Gary, who had just arrived.

"Hey, Gary," said Ash. They still may be rivals, but they aren't as mean to each other since Ash beat Gary.

"You beat Lucian, right?"

"Yeah, barely though."

"This match will be a 3 on 3 pokemon battle. The match will continue until one trainer loses all three of their pokemon."

"Go, Alakazam," said Lucian.

"Go, Jolteon," said Katelyn.

"Jolteon use thunder."

"Dodge, Alakazam. Use psybeam." It connected.

"Wow, Lucian's Alakazam is powerful," said Brock.

"It took out a lot of my team," said Ash. "Pikachu knocked it out after Alakazam had faced four different pokemom, including Charizard."

"Wow," said Max.

"Jolteon is unable to battle," said the judge, who was a girl who was about ten years old.

"Enjoying the battle," said Alex who sat behind them?

"Oh, hi, Alex," said Ash. "Yeah. Who is the judge?"

"My oldest daughter Keely. My youngest son, Ian is the official at the other stadium."

"She's pretty young," said Max.

"That is true, she is only 9. Though she has a lot of promise. She gets along with all my husband's and my pokemon. All my children do."

"Could I see some of your pokemon?"

"Sure."

"Noctowl is unable to battle. Alakazam is the winner. The match goes to Lucian of the Sinnoh Elite Four. The battle between Lance and Chuck will begin in approximately 15 minutes."  
"Could I see your pokemon now," asked Max?

"I don't see why not," said Alex. "You are all welcome to come along. Do bring swimsuits, if you have them. I'm going to change into my bathing suit. Meet me at my house. Just take the east path from the stadium." They went their ways to change. Even Gary decided to go along. About 20 minutes later, Ash, Gary, Brock, May and Max had gathered outside of Alex's house. She walked out and led them down the path. She led them to a small cave. "Follow me, and be careful." She led them inside. They walked a bit in before the reached a door. "Here we are. Excuse me." She enters in the password into the keypad and the door opens. Inside is a gigantic area. There are all sorts of pokemon in there. Some are flying, others are swimming, some are running around, and others are resting.

"This is so cool," said Max.

"I agree," said Ash.

"Go on in. They don't mind visitors. As for me, I'm going for a swim." She strips down to her bathing suit and dives into the water. Everyone dives in, too."

"All these pokemon are yours," asked Brock?

"Some are my husband's pokemon. Most of them are mine, though." Alex rises out of the water. A Miloitic is beneath her.

"It's so beautiful," said May.

"She is a nice pokemon to have around." The water was filled with all sorts of pokemon. The fully evolved water starters from all four regions, Miloitic, Huntail, Gorbyss and even an Omastar. In the sky, Salamance, Flygon, Dragonite, Pidgeot, Staraptor, Noctowl, Altaria and many more. On land, all the fully evolved grass and fire starters from the four regions, all Eevee evolutions.

"I can see why the call you the legendary pokemon trainer," said Gary. "You've got so many pokemon."

"To tell you the truth, I really never liked that title." Just then, 3 girls and 1 boy jumped into the water.

"Hi, mom," they all shouted.

"Hi, kids. The tournament over, I assume."

"Yes," said the boy.

"How far did we get?"

"18 battles," said the youngest girl. Alex looked at her watch.

"30 minutes then you need to get ready for bed."

"Okay," they said.

A/N. Please R&R. Hope you are enjoying. So the tournament has begun. Who will come out on top?(I don't even know. I never make final decisions until the time comes necessary, that way I don't have my mind set on something) The host has been revealed. The thing I described in the summary hasn't happened, but will shortly. Someone commmented that the gender of the host wasn't very clear, it was meant to be that way. I will warn you, if somethings seem more obvious than others or vice versa, they are meant to be that way. You are dealing with a author that is an excellent suspense writer.

Preview: Ash's and Gary's matches.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of it's characters. I only own my OC's and my ideas.

Chapter 3

The sun was brightly shining as the trainers and fans made their way to the stadiums. "The match between Ash of Pallet Town and Tommy of Erotane City(A/N. This is a town in a region I made up. The region will come up later). This will be a 3 on 3 pokemon battle. During the match, either trainer may substitute pokemon."

"Go, Blastoise," said Tommy.

"Ready to go, Pikachu," said Ash. Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder and was ready.

"Begin."

"Volt tackle, Pikachu."

"Dodge and use skull bash, Blastoise." Blastoise was able to dodge and connected with the skull bash.

"Use thunderbolt, Pikachu." It connected. Blastoise only seemed slightly phased by the attack. "This won't be easy," Ash said to himself. "Thunder, Pikachu." It connected.

"Hydro pump, Blastoise." Both attacks connected at the same time. Now Blastoise seemed to be hurting, but so was Pikachu. "Finish it with brine, Blastoise."

"Dodge and use thunder, Pikachu."

"Blastoise and Pikachu are unable to battle."

"Nice job Pikachu."

"You, too, Blastoise. Go, Sceptile."

"Go, Staraptor."

"Begin."

"Sceptile use quick attack."

"Dodge and use aerial ace Staraptor." It connected.

"Hey," said Alex to Brock, May, Max, and Gary.

"Hey, Alex," they said.

"Quick blade," said Tommy.

"What's quick blade," asked Max?

"I'm surprised myself. I haven't seen that combination since I was a trainer. It is a combination of quick attack and leaf blade. It makes it so leaf blade gets in there quickly, and usually catches them off guard."

"Wow," said May.

"I used to do it all the time. I did it with Sceptile, Blaziken, Staraptor and Pidgeot. It isn't exactly the easiest thing to teach your pokemon, I can tell you that much.

"Brave bird, Staraptor."

"Sceptile is unable to battle. Staraptor is the winner."

"Nice job Sceptile. Go, Raichu."

"Come back, Staraptor. Go, Torterra."

"Begin."

"Torterra use leaf storm."

"Dodge it Raichu."

"Use earthquake Torterra." It connected and Raichu was hurting. "Finish it with leaf storm, Torterra."

"Raichu is unable to battle. Torterra is the winner. The match goes to Ash of Pallet Town.

"Ash won," said Brock.

"So he did," said Alex.

"You don't seem surprised," said Gary said to Alex.

"I had a feeling he would win."

"The next battle will be between Gary and Quincy. There will be a 15 minute break." A few rows below the group, a boy ran over to his friend.

"That kid Skyler won with just his Jolteon," said the boy. "Even against three pokemon with ground types."

"I guess Skyler is a pretty good trainer than," said Brock.

"You've met him," asked Alex?

"On the boat. We were talking before you arrived. What do you think, Gary..." Gary had already left.

"The match between Gary of Sangem Town and Quincy of Lavaridge City." (If you haven't figured it out, some of the battle orders are just random, like drawn from a hat) This will be a 3 on 3 pokemon battle. During the match, either trainer may substitute pokemon."

"Go, Venusaur," said Quincy.

"Go, Infernape," said Gary.

"When did Gary pick up an Infernape," Ash, who had just arrived, asked?

"Don't know Ash," said May. "What's a Infernape?"

"It is the fire starter in the Sinnoh region," said Brock. "No surprise that Gary has one, since he lives in the region."

"It's a fire/fighting type," said Max.

"Just like Blaziken," Ash added.

"Flare blitz, Infernape," said Gary.

"Venusaur is unable to battle. Infernape is the winner."

"Nice job, Venusaur. Go, Drapion."

"A dark/poison," said Ash.

"You've seen one," asked May?

"Aaron of the Sinnoh Elite Four has one. His was pretty strong."

It wasn't long before, "Drapion is unable to battle. Infernape is the winner."

"Nice job, Drapion. Go, Blastoise."

"Why save it for now," asked Max?

"Begin."

"Hydro pump," said Quincy.

"Dodge and use close combat." It connected. "Finish it with mach punch."

"Blastoise is unable to battle. Infernape is the winner. The match goes to Gary of Sangem Town. That is the last match of this round. It is time to show the pairings for the second round.

1. Jake/Jamie

2. Agatha/Noland

3. Breanna/Ian

4. Flint/Ash

5. Gary/Will

6. Ryan/Annabel

7. Phoebe/Lucian

8. Juan/Tucker

9. Norman/Nicole

10. John/Noland

11. Lucy/Cynthia

12. Elisabeth/Bruno

13. Sydney/Karen

14. Lance/Chris

15. Skyler//Fantina

16. Olivia/Brandon

"There will be a half hour break before we resume battles again. Thank you."

"So I get to face Flint again," said Ash?

"Where did you fight him, Ash," asked May?

"Flint is one of the Sinnoh Elite Four. His specialty is fire type."

"That should be a fun battle," said Brock. "Your last one was. Even Gary is facing an Elite Four member, Will from the Johto Elite Four."

"That also should be a good battle," said Gary, who arrived.

"Nice battle earlier, Gary," said Max.

"Thanks, it was nothing."

A/N. Please R&R. Hope you are enjoying. So Ash and Gary made it through. The second round pairings were completely random. I put names on a slip and drew them out of my pocket.

Preview: Second round gets under way. Team Rocket shows up.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of it's characters. I only own my OC's and my ideas.

Chapter 4

30 Minutes later...

"This second round match between Skyler of Celadon City and Fantina of Heathrone City is about to begin. This will be a 3 on 3 pokemon battle. During the match, either trainer may substitute pokemon."

"Go, Driftblim," said Fantina.

"Go, Staraptor," said Skyler.

"Begin."

"Driftblim use air slash."

"Brave bird, Staraptor." Brave bird hit and seemed to do a lot damage. Just then, something on Alex went off. She looked to see what it was.

"Please, excuse me," she said. "I need to go take care of something at my pokemon holding place.

"What is it," asked Ash?

"Someone is trying to break into my pokemon area."

"Let us go to," said Brock. "We can help."

"Sure." They leave the stadium and head toward the area. They reach the place and Alex enters the code. They enter the area. There is no sign of an intruder. "I'm glad they didn't get in."

"Why," asked Max?

"Various reasons. I have a lot of strong pokemon in here." Just then, a man ran into the area.

"Alex," he said.

"What is it, Jason," she replied?

"Someone broke into your library."

"What did they take?" Jason gave Alex a weird look.

"You're joking?"

"Afraid not."

"Very well." Jason leaves.

"What is so important about that book," asked May?

"The book that was stolen is very important to this island. I haven't told anyone but my husband about this. This island is an ancient burial ground for pokemon."

"Wow," said Max.

"The book tells of a way to bring back the pokemon that are buried here to life."

"What's so bad about that," asked Ash?

"Because," said Alex. "Only the strongest pokemon in the world are buried on this island."

"You mean rare pokemon," asked Brock?

"Not necessarily," replied Alex. "Just powerful pokemon. More powerful than I've ever faced. The person who does bring them back, has control over every single one."

"That sounds awesome," said Ash.

"No it isn't," replies Alex. "Just because you have the power, doesn't mean you won't have control, completely. It takes a strong trainer to be able to control the pokemon. The only way to return the pokemon is in another book."

"And where is that book," asked Max?

"I have no idea," replied Alex. "I have spent most of my life looking for it. That way the pokemon will never be ressurected."

"The next battle between Ash of Pallet Town and Flint of the Sinnoh Elite Four will begin in 15 minutes."  
"You better get going, Ash."

Meanwhile, on a hill, someone is watching the group through a pair of binaculars. "Did you hear that, James," said Jessie? "All powerful pokemon."

"I heard," said Meowth, "and I like. Give all the pokemon to the boss and we'll be rich."

"Hold on a second," said James. "Doesn't that girl with the twerps remind you of someone we know?"

"What are you talking about James," asked Jessie?

"She just seems familiar."

"I'm getting that same feeling," said Meowth.

"Now that you mention it," said Jessie, "so am I."

Back at the stadium...

"This second round battle between Ash of Pallet Town and Flint of the Sinnoh Elite Four is about to begin. This will be a 3 on 3 pokemon battle. During the match, either trainer may substitute pokemon."

"Go, Rapidash," said Flint.

"Go, Squirtle."

"Begin."

"Rapidash use flamethrower."

"Rapid spin, Squirtle." Rapid spin connected. "Hydro pump, Squirtle."

"Dodge it, Rapidash and use stomp." Rapidash jumped in the air and landed on Squirtle.

"Rapid spin, Squirtle." Squirtle started spinning and Rapidash was losing balance. On top of that, dirt from the ground was flying up and hitting Rapidash in the face.

"That is a smart strategy," said Alex.

"Finish it with skull bash, Squirtle." The attack connected.

"Rapidash is unable to battle. Squirtle is the winner."

"Nice job Rapidash. Go, Arcanine." Just then, Squirtle started shinning.

"Look," said Brock. "Squirtle is evolving. It's about time. He's had Squirtle for a long time."

"Wartortle," said Ash's new friend.

"Begin."

"Arcanine use flare blitz."

"What exactly is flare blitz," asked May?

"Flare blitz," said Alex. "is the fire equivilent of double-edge."

"Wow," said Max.

"Wartortle is unable to battle. Arcanine is the winner."

"Go, Pikachu," said Ash.

"Begin."

"Pikachu use quick attack."

"Use extreme speed," said Flint. Extreme speed hit.

"Iron tail, Pikachu." It connected and Arcanine was hurting. Apparently, flare blitz took its toll on Arcanine. "Thunderbolt, Pikachu."

"Arcanine is unable to battle. Pikachu is the winner."

"Nice job, Arcanine. Go, Infernape."

"This should be interesting," said Brock.

"Why is that," asked May?

"Infernape is Flint's most powerful pokemon," said Alex. Brock, Max, May and Gary; who had been there, but sat quietly were amazed. "He has had Infernape for a long time. He had it when I face him."

"Begin."

"Pikachu use iron tail."

"Close combat, Infernape." Close combat connected.

"Volt tackle, Pikachu." It connected.

"Flame wheel, Infernape." It connected and Pikachu was really hurting.

"Thunderbolt, Pikachu." It connected. Infernape's blaze kicked in.

"Flame wheel, Infernape."

"Iron tail, Pikachu."

"This is it," said Alex. The two attack connected, and smoke filled the arena. When it cleared, the result was visiable.

"Pikachu and Infernape are unable to battle. The match goes to Ash of Pallet Town."

"Ash won," said a happy May. Ash and Flint met in the middle and shook hands.

"Nice job, Ash," said Flint.

"You, too, Flint." They both walked off.

"The next battle between Gary of Sandgem Town and Will of the Johto Elite Four will start in 15 minutes." Gary beat Will, but barely. It was the last match of the day.

Around noon the next day...

"That is it for the second round," said Keely. "It is now time to announce the sweet sixteen battles.

1.Tucker/Karen

2.Agatha/Brandon

3.Phoebe/Nicole

4.Annabel/John

5.Ash/Ian

6.Cynthia/Bruno

7.Gary/Jamie

8.Skyler/Lance

"The matches will start in thirty minutes. First up will be Cynthia vs Bruno at stadium 1 and Tucker vs Karen at stadium 2.

A/N. Please R&R. Hope you are enjoying. So Ash has made it through round 2 along with Gary and others. What is this thing that Alex has talked about, and who stole the book. I will tell you this, that at least one character from the show and game will appear in this story and maybe a little surprising why.

Preview: Sweet Sixteen round.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of it's characters. I only own my OC's and my ideas.

Chapter 5

"Excuse me," said Alex. "I need to go."

"Can we come with," asked Max?

"Not this time," she said. "I have some personal matters to attend to." Alex leaves.

"That's strange," said May.

"It's okay," said Ash. "We can only help her so much. Besides, my match could be next." Sure enough Ash was next. He once again, was at the main battlefield.

"This sweet sixteen battle between Ash of Pallet Town and Ian of Lavaridge Town. This will be a three on three battle."

"Go, Meganium."

"Go, Staraptor," said Ash.

"Begin."

"Meganium use razor leaf."

"Dodge Staraptor and use aerial ace." The attack hit. "Use brave bird, Staraptor." It connected.

"Meganium is unable to battle. Staraptor wins."

"Nice job, Meganium. Go, Glacieon."

"Beg..."

"Today's matches are on hold," came a voice from somewhere. It was Alex's voice. "I need to see Ash and his friends immediately at my house." Everyone left the stadium, as Ash and Ian returned their pokemon to their balls. Ash met up with his friends and they headed for Alex's house. They all sat down on couches in the front room. They weren't the only occupants.

"Team Rocket," said May. "What are you doing here?"

"We should be asking you the same thing," said Meowth.

"I invited you both here," said Alex, entering the room. "I need both of your assistance."

"Why, Team Rocket," asked Brock?

"A Meowth that speaks human can be very useful," said Alex. "I have brought you both here because what I feared has happened. The person who stole the book has found the secret chamber."

"Why haven't you stopped them," asked Ash?

"I'm not doing it alone. I've been down there many times, but have always needed someone to help. It isn't safe down there. I am taking three people with me."

"Who," asked James?  
"Ash, Meowth, myself and."

"Me," said a voice from the doorway. Everyone turned. A man with a heavy build was standing in the doorway.

"Boss," shouted Team Rocket.

"Giovanni," said Ash. "If you are here to steal our pokemon."

"I'm here to do no such thing," he said. "I'm here to help. I have as much riding on this as all of you. Now please take a seat." Giovanni sits down next to Alex.

"Now that we are all here," said Alex. "We can begin. We are going down there to stop whoever is trying to release the pokemon. Ash, I have a teleporter here. I need you to get your strongest pokemon here with you."

"They are."

"I'm not just talking about well trained. I mean your strongest pokemon."

"Why?"

"If the person succeeds, we are going to need all the help we can get."

"What about the other trainers," asked May? "Can't they help?"

"That is where the rest of you come in. You are to spread the word that about what is happening. Tell them to stay and help if the pokemon get released. We cannot let the person get off the island."

"Very well," said Brock.

"Then let's get going," said Alex. Everyone leaves the house. Alex, Ash, Giovanni and Meowth head away from the stadium. "Here we are," she said. They had reached a large hole in the ground. I'll go first. Be careful." Alex started climbing down the ladder. The rest followed. They reached the bottom. "Follow me." Alex turned on a flashlight and led them through a tunnel.

"Where are we," asked Ash?

"This is where you reawaken the dead pokemon," said Giovanni.

"Why did Alex ask you to come, boss" asked Meowth?

"It is very simple. I know this legend about as much as she does. I've known Alex for a long time." They continued along. They eventually reached an ending. There was someone standing in front of them. The person turns around to show their face.

"Hello," he said. "Why am I not surprised? Alex, the Legendary Pokemon Trainer, and Giovanni the Leader of Team Rocket."

"Hello," said Alex. "Tom."

"You know him," asked Ash?

"Know him," said Giovanni. "He's my son."

"Hello, father," he said.

"Now that Giovanni mentioned it," thought Ash, "there is a resemblence."

"Why, Tom," asked Alex?

"Why else," said Tom? "The power."

"You're crazy," said Ash.

"Ash is right, Tom. You won't be able to control it."

"I have waited my whole life to find this place and here it is."

"You have no idea of the consequences of your actions," said Giovanni.

"I've considered them," said Tom. "And I'm not worried."

"Tom," said Alex. "Listen to reason. You can't do this. It's too dangerous."

"That's surprising," said Tom. "Coming from you. You always loved power."

"I may have had the chance to take it," said Alex. "But I was smart enough to know not to use it."

"That is why you are weak."

"I am not weak," Alex said.

"Then why not take advantage of where you live. The most powerful pokemon the world has ever known are at your fingertips. Why not take them?"

"Because I am not stupid. I have the smarts to not take something that I won't be able to control."

"Since when haven't you been able to control a pokemon. You've been good with pokemon since you were old enough to talk."

"I am fully aware of that."

"Are you getting the feeling they ain't telling the full story," Meowth said to Ash?

"Yeah," Ash replied. "It's almost if Tom and Alex are rivals. Since like, they were kids."

"They fight like Jessie and James," said Meowth.

"Why not join me, Alex," said Tom? "Together we can rule the world."

"I would never do that."

"Why not," asked Tom?

"Because I don't want that much power."

"We could rule the world as brother and sister."

A/N. Please R&R. Hope you are enjoying. DUH, DUH, DUH. Bet you didn't see that coming. If you put the pieces together, you'll find something else you probably didn't see coming. So the culprit is found. Will they be able to stop Tom from releasing the pokemon, or will they fail?

Preview: I'm not saying anything this time. Can't say much without giving away.

COMING UP: The reason for Alex's title of Legendary Pokemon Master.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of it's characters. I only own my OC's and my ideas.

Chapter 6

"Very well, then," said Tom. "I guess, you'll just become a road block in the road to my ruling this world, sis. Evinto Cala Mestro." The door behind Tom opened up. "See ya." He ran through the door.

"Let's go," said Alex. They chase after him. They find him at another door. "We have to stop him now. This is it. If this door opens, the pokemon will be released."

"Okay. Go, Pikachu. Thunder on Tom."

"Don't Ash," said Giovanni. "It is too risky. We might open the door, or get shocked ourselves." Pikachu stopped dead in its tracks.

"Calonoa Westor Illimao."

"Don't do it Tom," said Alex. "It is way too dangerous."

"I've got the book," he said. "I've got the power. Vesto Melaor Emitton Osto." The door opened.

"RUN," shouted Alex! Alex, Ash, Giovanni, and Meowth ran back to the entrance. By the time they had reached the hole, they used to enter, the ground was shaking. They climbed out of the hole and started running. "My house," said Alex. They all make their way to their house. Brock, May and Max are waiting.

"How did you do," asked Ash?  
"Two have stayed," said Brock. "The rest fled."

"Who's left," asked Alex?

"We are," said two male voices. Out of another room walked two guys. Gary and Skyler.

"Not the number I was hoping for," said Alex. "But it will do."

"Look outside," said Max. Everyone runs over to the windows. Pokemon can be seen everywhere. Aerodactyl, Blaziken, Dragonite, Weavile, and a variety of other pokemon.

"Not good," said Gioavnni.

"What do we do," asked May?

"We have to beat Tom," said Alex. "That is the only way."

"But his pokemon are powerful."

"So are mine," replied Alex.

"I want to help," said Ash.

"Same here," said Skyler.

"Me, too," said Gary.

"As much as I appreciate your help, this is something I need to do myself. I must defeat my own brother."

"Your brother," everyone said, except Giovanni?

"That is right," said Alex. "Tom is my twin brother and my greatest rival."

"You need their help," said a voice. It appeared to be coming from outside. Everyone runs outside. They turn the corner to see a pokemon standing there.

"You need their help, Alex," it said. "And you know it. You cannot defeat your brother on your own."  
"It is the only," said Alex. "I have read the book and know how to defeat the controller."

"Yes," said the pokemon, "but the book is missing a few things." A book slides on the ground toward Alex. She picks it up.

"Where did you get this?"

"I have had it with me for a long time. After the last time that the pokemon were released, the trainer who defeated the controller gave me the book for protection."

"Alex," said Ash. "Who is this pokemon?"

"This is Arceus," said Alex. "The God of all pokemon." Alex flipped through the book and found the page she was looking for.

"To beat the controller, a loved one must beat him or her in a pokemon battle."

"So why do I need their help? It only takes one person."

"You will need support. This battle will not be easy."

"Very well," said Alex. "Let's go find my brother." They all start running, Arceus along side them. They head for the stadium. Sure enough, Tom is there waiting.

"Hello, sister," he said.

"Tom," replied Alex.

"Arceus," said Tom. "Nice to see you again." Arceus gave a big roar, shaking the whole stadium.

"You've met," said Ash?

"Tom is the reincarnate of the last person to release the pokemon. Not surprisingly, Alex is the reincarnate of the person who beat the controller last time."

"Tom," said Alex. "I challenge you to a Pokemon battle."

"I accept," replied Tom.

"I will officiate," said Arceus, "just like last time. Trainers take your posistions. This battle is about to begin. This will be a 3 on 3 pokemon battle."

"Go, Tyranitar," said Tom. The Tyranitar was huge, bigger than a normal one. On top of that, it looked very strong.

"Very well," said Alex. "Go, Blaziken."

"Begin."

"Tyranitar use earthquake."

"Quick cut, Blaziken." The attack connected. Tyranitar seemed unfazed by the attack. "Fire blast, Blaziken."

"Let it hit, Tyranitar." It hit, and the attack made Tyranitar stumble a little bit. "Rock slide, Tyranitar."

"Quick cut, Blaziken."

"Using the same attack over and over again," said Tom. "How pathetic."

"It is affective," said Alex. "Blaziken use overheat." The attack connected.

"Tyranitar use crunch."

"Dodge Blaziken and use quick attack." The attack hit.

"Blaziken is fast," said Max.

"Yeah," said Giovanni. "Alex and Blaziken have been together for a long time. Blaziken was her starter."

"Wow," said May.

"It is one of her strongest pokemon. I wouldn't be surprised if it is one she uses in her battle. But don't take my word for it. It is her choice."

"I hope to have a chance to face it," said Ash. "It would be a great battle. Ever since my first time facing one of them, I've wanted to fight one again."

"Blaziken are just naturally strong," said Brock. "Isn't that right, Giovanni?"

"That is correct, Brock," said Giovanni. "Alex's is the strongest one I've ever seen, and I've seen a lot on my journeys and as a gym leader."

"Blaziken use quick cut." The attack hit and Tyranitar went flying. The whole match seemed to be one sided. "Finish it with blast burn."

"Tyranitar is unable to battle. Blaziken is the winner."

"Pathetic," said Tom, returning Blaziken to its ball. "Very well. Go, Swampurt." Just like Tyranitar, it was big and powerful.

"Begin."

"Why doesn't Alex call back Blaziken," asked May?

"Just watch," said Giovanni. "Battles aren't just about using type advantages, May. It is how you battle."

"Swampurt use water pulse."

"Fire blast, Blaziken." The two attacks hit and fog filled the arena.

"Quick cut, Blaziken," Alex said, even before the fog cleared.

"Keep an eye out, Swampurt." Blaziken zoomed in and hit Swampurt. Swampurt went flying. By the time it hit the ground, the fog had cleared. "Swampurt use surf."

"Overheat, Blaziken." Blaziken launched the overheat, but surf just kept coming. The attack hit Blaziken as the water dispursed. Blaziken's blaze kicked in. "Blaze kick, Blaziken."

"Brine, Swampurt."

"Blaziken is unable to battle. Swampurt is the winner."

"Excellent battle, Blaziken." Alex thought long and hard about her next choice. "Go, Torterra."

"Begin."

"Torterra use earthquake."

"Dodge Swampurt and use earthquake." The attack hit, but Torterra was fine.

"Leaf storm, Torterra." The attack hit. Swampurt was really hurt by the attack.

"Earthquake, Swampurt." The attack hit, and Torterra started hurting. Overgrow and Torrent kicked in.

"Leaf storm, Torterra."  
"Muddy water, Swampurt," he said at the same time as Alex. The two attacks hit their targets.

"Torterra and Swampurt are unable to battle."

"This is it," said Ash. "This battle will decided the fate of the world."

"Let's hope Alex is up to it," said Giovanni.

"Nice job, Torterra."

"Pathetic job, Swampurt. Go, Dragonite."

"What to choose," said Alex? "I know."

A/N. Please R&R. Hope you are enjoying. Cliffhanger. What is Alex's final pokemon? Don't give any suggestions, because I know what it is. This story is coming to an end soon. The only planned match right now is Ash vs either Gary or Skyler, and if he advances the next match. Then Alex vs the winner of the tournament, and you will see it.

Preview: Alex's choice for her final pokemon. What is it? And will Alex's real reason for her title finally be revealed? Read and find out.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of it's characters. I only own my OC's and my ideas.

Chapter 7

"Call your pokemon, Alex," said Tom.

"I already have," replied Alex. "It should be here in about ten seconds."

"I wonder what it could be," Max said.

"No clue," said Ash. Just then, a big gust picked up on the arena floor.

"Here it comes," said Alex. Down from the sky came a large bird pokemon.

"Lugia," shouted Tom!

"You're joking," said Ash.

_"Hello Alex", _said Lugia (A/N. Italics is now thoughts.

_"Hello Lugia. Ready for a battle?"_

_"Alright."_

"Begin," said Arcesus.

"Dragonite use dragon claw."

_"Dodge it Lugia." _Lugia dodged it. _"Use psychic." _Dragonite was struggling in place. _"Throw Dragonite."_ Dragonite went flying and hit one of the walls of the arena.

"Dragonite use dragonbreath." The attack connected, but Lugia looked like it just had started a battle.

"_Ancient power, Lugia."_ Rocks went flying at Dragonite.

"Dodge, Dragonite." Dragonite wasn't completely successful. It had managed to get out of the way of most of the rocks, but got hit by some of the later ones. "Hyper beam, Dragonite."

"_Dodge, Lugia. Use aeroblast." _The attack connected and Dragonite was hurting. _"Finish it with hydro pump."_

"Dragonite is unable to battle. Lugia is the winner. The match goes to Alex."

"Now end this, Tom," said Alex.

"We never agreed on that, Alex," he replied. Alex slapped herself in the head.

"How could I have been so stupid?"

"See you later," said Tom. "I'm off to conquer the world." He hops on a Aerodactyl, which is flying by. "Nice knowing you."

"What do we do now?" Ash asked. He and everyone else had joined Alex and Arceus.

"I," said Alex. "I don't know." For the first time in her life, Alex had no plan. "I failed.

"Don't say that," said Brock. "You did your best."

"My best wasn't good enough," said Alex. "Now Tom is going to rule the world."

"Don't talk like that," said Arceus. "Your brother still can be stopped. But we are going to need help." Everyone's attention was on the God of Pokemon. "Alex, follow me on Lugia. Ash, you are going to ride on my back."

"Where are you going?" asked May.

"To catch Tom." Alex hoped on Lugia, while Ash got on Arceus' back. Arceus ran to the edge of the island and literally started jumping on the water. Up above, Alex and Lugia were keeping up. "There he is," said Arceus. Up ahead, Tom could be seen, being followed by pokemon.

"He probably knows we are coming," said Alex. Just as she said that, a few pokemon turned around and started heading right at Ash and Alex. "I've got this," said Alex. "Lugia use aeroblast." The attack connected and the two pokemon retreated. By then, Tom had reached main land. Within a matter of minutes, Ash and Alex had arrived. They made their way through the city and found Tom in the middle.

"I was wondering when you would catch up," said Tom.

"We want another battle," said Alex. "This time, it is for real. We win, you return the pokemon."

"And if I win, I rule the world."

"So it shall be," said Arceus. "Just like history has it, this will be a double battle. The teams of Alex and Ash vs Tom. Each team is allowed two pokemon. Choose your pokemon."

"Go, Charizard," said Tom. "Go, Salamance."

"Let's go Pikachu," said Ash.

"I choose Lugia," said Alex.

"Begin."

"Charizard use blast burn, Salamance use dragonbreath."

"Dodge it," yelled Ash and Alex.

"Lugia use hydro pump on Charizard."

"Volt tackle of Salamance, Pikachu."

"Take to the sky, both of you," said Tom.

"Pikachu hop on Lugia's back."

"Lugia follow them." Lugia waited as Pikachu hoped on and then flew off in pursuit of Tom's Pokemon. Just then, a hyperbeam came out of nowhere. Lugia dodged it, and nearly dropped Pikachu in the process.

"We can't do much down here," said Ash. The two of them climbed aboard Alex's Salamance and flew to a rooftop. Tom was already waiting.

"About time you caught up. Charizard use fire blast. Salamance use dragon claw. Bring down Lugia."

"Lugia use psychic on both of them," shouted Alex. Both Charizard and Salamance stopped in their tracks. They were dangling in midair. "Now Ash."

"Pikachu use thunder."

"Lugia use ancient power." Both attacks hit while the two opponents were stuck in mid air. Both Charizard and Salamance started falling to the ground. A few seconds later, they were back in the air.

"Time to finish this," said Tom. "Charizard and Salamance use dragon breath."

"Aeroblast, Lugia." The three attacks met in midair and caused some to fill the area. "Patience, Lugia," said Alex.

"You, too, Pikachu."

"Go, Charizard and Salamance. Fire blast." Out of the smoke came two fire blasts.

"Hydro pumup, Lugia." The hydro pump was able to stop the attacks, but also added a thick fog ontop of the smoke. Alex whispered something into Ash's ear.

"Okay," he replied.

A/N. Please R&R. Hope you are enjoying. So Alex won the battle, but another has started. Will they succeed? And what did Alex whisper into Ash's ear, that Ash agreed to? All this and more in the next chapter.

Preview: The conclusion of the Battle in the Streets.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of it's characters. I only own my OC's and my ideas.

Chapter 8

The smoke and fog eventually cleared. When it had, Charizard and Salamance were the only one's left in the air. "I guess I win," said Tom. "The world is mine."

"I think not," said Alex. "_Now." _From below Charizard and Salamance came two attacks. They were aeroblast and thunder. They hit their targets. "Never count me out, Tom," said Alex. Charizard and Salamance fell to the rooftop.

"Charizard and Salamance are unable to battle. Lugia and Pikachu are the winner. The match goes to Alex and Ash."

"You lost, Tom," said Alex. "It is time for you to keep your end of the bargain."

"A deals a deal," said Tom. Arceus slid Tom the book. "Colonto Aseron Mesto Laweor." They waited, but nothing happened.

"Try it again," said Ash. Tom spoke the words again, but nothing happened.

"Let me try," said Alex. Tom tossed her the book. "Colonto Aseron Mesto Laweor." Nothing happened. "What's going on Arceus?"

"I don't know," the God of Pokemon replied. "This didn't happen last time. Last time, the incantation worked."

"We must be forgetting something," said Ash. Just then, an Aerodactyl flew over and launched a hyperbeam.

"Everyone get out of here," shouted Alex. Alex, Ash, and Tom got on Lugia and flew away.

"Where's Arceus?" said Tom. Lugia turned around. Arceus was standing by the city, where all the pokemon that had returned were destorying the city.

"Get back there," shouted Ash.

"_Stay there," _said Arceus' voice in their heads. "_I will take care of it._" Just then, a wave of energy spread from Arceus. As the wave hit each of the pokemon, they fell and disappeared. When the last one had, Arceus dropped to the ground. Lugia landed right next to Arceus and Alex got off. She ran to Arceus.

"Thank you, Arceus," said Alex. "For all you have done."

"No, Alex," said Arceus. "Thank you."

"What was that, you just used?"

"That is my move that I only use as a last resort. It is called judgement. Now, I must go."

"No," said Alex. "You are too injured to go anywhere."

"My energy will return in time. For now, it is time for me to return home." With that, Arceus disappeared. Alex tried her best to hold back the tears, but she couldn't. Though she may never know why she cried at that moment, she knew that they were tears of joy. She returned to Lugia and they flew back to the island. They landed outside Alex's house, where everyone that stayed was waiting.

"If I am not mistaken," said Alex, "we have a tournament to finish."

"But there are only three of us left."

"Seeing as Skyler had already won his sweet sixteen battle, he will have an automatic bid to the finals. The first match will be between Ash and Gary, with the winner playing Skyler. The winner of the finals will face me. Let's go." They all made their way to the arena. Alex's daughter Keely took her spot at the offical's place.

"This semifinal round match-up between Ash of Pallet Town and Gary of Sandgem Town is about to begin. This will be a 6 on 6 battle."

"Go, Flareon," said Gary.

"Go, Wartortle."

"Begin."

"So Gary chose to evolve his Eevee into Flareon," said Brock.

"Flareon use flame wheel."

"Dodge Wartortle and use hydro pump." Hydro pump connected as Flareon went flying. "Use skull bash."

"Dodge Flareon and use flare blitz." The attack connected, but didn't seem to do much damage."

"Water pulse, Wartortle." The attack connected.

"Flareon is unable to battle. Wartortle is the winner."

"Nice job, Flareon. Go, Sceptile."

"Begin."

"Sceptile use leaf blade." The attack connected and Wartortle went flying.

"Come on Wartortle. Use rapid spin."

"Bullet seed, Sceptile." The seeds hit but Wartortle kept on coming. Wartortle connected. "Use pound, Sceptile." The attack connected. "Leaf blade." It connected as Wartortle's torrent kicked in. "Finish it with solar beam."

"Skull bash, Wartortle."

"Fire, Sceptile." Solar beam connected.

"Wartortle is unable to battle. Sceptile is the winner."

"Nice try, Wartortle. Go, Charizard."

"Ash brought Charizard?" said a puzzled Brock.

"What's wrong with that?" Max asked.

"Nothing. I haven't seen Charizard since Ash took on Brandon."

"Charizard use heat wave." The attack connected, burning Sceptile. "Steel wing, Charizard."

"Quick attack, Sceptile." Quick attack connected.

"Overheat, Charizard."

"Sceptile is unable to battle. Charizard is the winner."

"Nice job, Sceptile. Go, Blastoise."

"Begin."

"Blastoise use hydro pump."

"Dodge Charizard and use steel wing."

"Grab a hold of the wing, Blastoise." Blastoise gets a hold. "Launch Charizard." Blasotise sent Charizard flying. "Use hydro pump." Hydro pump connected.

"Gary sure knows how to combine things," said Max.

"Finish it with brine."

"Charizard is unable to battle. Blastoise is the winner."

"Nice job, Charizard. Go, Torterra."

"Begin."

"Blastoise use skull bash."

"Dodge Torterra and use crunch." The attack connected. "Toss Blastoise." Torterra did. "Leaf storm." The attack connected and Blastoise went even further. Blastoise fell to the ground, from a very good height. It managed to get up, but eventually collapsed.

"Blastoise is unable to battle. Torterra is the winner."

"Nice job, Blastoise. Go, Staraptor."

"Begin."

"Staraptor use close combat."

"Dodge Torterra and use leaf storm." Leaf storm connected.

"Staraptor use brave bird." It connected.

"Torterra is unable to battle. Staraptor is the winner."

"One hit," said Max!

"I know," said Alex. "That Staraptor is really something."

"Nice job, Torterra. Go, Pikachu."

"Begin."

"Staraptor use aerial ace."

"Pikachu use thunder." Thunder connected, but Staraptor seemed unfazed by the attack. "Volt tackle."

"Dodge Staraptor and use close combat." The powerful fighting move connected and Pikachu went flying.

"Pikachu use quick attack."

"You, too, Staraptor." Both attack connected.

"Iron tail Pikachu."

"Staraptor is unable to battle. Pikachu is the winner." Pikachu may have won, but it was really tired.

"Excellent job, Staraptor. Go, Salamance."

"When did Gary get a Salamance?" asked Brock.

"Come back, Pikachu. Go, Donphan."

"Begin."

"Salamance use dragonbreath."

"Dodge Donphan and use take down." Take down connected.

"Dragon claw, Salamance." The attack connected with a lot of force, enough to send Donphan flying backwards.

"Rollout, Donphan." The attack connected, but Salamance was still standing, and looked like it just had started the battle. Donphan kept on hitting.

"Salamance use draco meteor." The attack connected.

"Donphan is unable to battle. Salamance is the winner."

"Nice job, Donphan. Go, Ambipom."

"Begin."

"Ambipom use swift." The attack connected.

"Salamance use flamethrower."

"Dodge Ambipom and use double hit." It hit.

"Ambipom sure is fast," said Max.

"Ash has been training him well," said Brock.

"I agree," said Alex.

"Ambipom use focus punch."

"Dragon claw, Salamance." Dragon claw connected and focus punch faded.

"Swift, Ambipom." It connected, and for the first time in the battle, Salamance looked like it was hurting. "Finish it with fury swipes, Ambipom."

"Salamance is unable to battle. Ambipom is the winner."

"Great job, Salamance. Now I've saved my best for last. Go Electivire."

"Begin."

"Iron tail, Electivire."

"Ambipom is unable to battle. Electivire is the winner."

"Electivire is strong," said Max.

"Nice job, Ambipom. Go, Pikachu."

"Begin."

A/N. Please R&R. Hope you are enjoying. So the crisis is solved and the tournament continues with Ash vs Gary. Along with it, the long awaited(based on story time) rematch between Pikachu and Electivire. Who will come out on top? I haven't the slightest idea. The last two matches, no matter what the match-ups will round out this story. After this, I will be posting, and working on two new stories. One is Ash goes on a journey through another region(Hint: I mentioned it earlier). The other is a prequel to this.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of it's characters. I only own my OC's and my ideas.

Chapter 9

Previously

"Ambipom is unable to battle. Electivire is the winner."

"Nice job, Ambipom. Go, Pikachu."

"Begin.

Now back to the story

"Pikachu use iron tail."

"Dodge it Electivire and use thunder punch." Thunder punch connected. "Use your own iron tail."

"Pikachu, do the same." Both of the iron tails, hit the other iron tail and both pokemon jumped back. "Pikachu use volt tackle."

"Dodge it Electivire and use hyperbeam."

"Quick attack Pikachu." Pikachu dodged the hyper beam and hit with quick attack. "Iron tail." It connected.

"Pikachu has got to be tired," said Brock.

"No doubt," replied Alex. "Pikachu has already fought in this battle, and a tough one with Staraptor. This battle is going to definitely test Ash."

"Electivire use thunder."

"You, too, Pikachu." Both attacks connected, and surprisingly, both pokemon were still standing. "Iron tail, Pikachu."

"Dodge Electivire." Pikachu managed to connect. Both pokemon were hurting, and it was definitely showing. "Iron tail, Electivire." It came so quickly, Ash didn't have time to react.

"That was really fast," said May.

"It is Electivire's ability, power drive. Its speed is increased when ever it is hit with an electric attack."

"That's not good," said Brock.

"No it isn't," said Alex. "Gary is luring Ash right into a trap, and Ash hasn't the slightest idea. It looks like Gary is going against Skyler, to face me."

"Thunderpunch, Electivire." Electivire came in just as quickly as it had with its iron tail, but Pikachu was further away this time.

"Just what I've been waiting for. Quick tail, Pikachu."

"He didn't," said Alex, shocked. Sure enough, Pikachu combined quick attack and iron tail and hit Electivire right in the chest. Pikachu got out of the way. Electivire was still standing.

"I don't believe it," said Ash.

"It is going to take more than that to beat me," said Gary. Just as Gary finished saying that, Electivire fell to the ground.

"Electivire is unable to battle. Pikachu is the winner. Ash of Pallet Town advances to the finals to face Skyler. The match will start at 10 o'clock tomorrow morning."

"We did it," shouted Ash, as Pikachu jumped into his arms.

"Pikachu," replied the yellow mouse.

"Excellent battle," said Gary, who had walked over. "I hate to admit this, but you are an excellent trainer."

"You going to stay for the last two matches?"

"Wouldn't miss it."

"Everyone is welcome over to my house for dinner. My husband has been busy preparing a meal." Everyone left the stadium and made their way to Alex's house. They sat down at the table with Alex's family; her husband and four of her five children. "That was a great match," said Alex. "Reminds me a little of some of my matches when I was a trainer."

"So are you going to tell us what pokemon you will use in your match, mom?" asked Alex's second youngest child, Hannah.

"It is a complete surprise," replied Alex. "I'm not even sure, what I will use."

"Can we see your legendary pokemon, tonigh?" asked Skyler.

"Maybe after the last match. That way some of my pokemon remain a secret."

10 o'clock the next day...

"This finals match between Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town and Skyler of Celadon City is about to begin. This will be a 6 on 6 pokemon battle, with no time limit." Alex was officiating this one. "Trainers send out your first pokemon."

"Go, Jolteon," said Skyler.

"Go, Torterra," said Ash.

"Begin," said Alex.

"Jolteon use pin missle."

"Dodge Torterra and use crunch." The attack connected. "Throw Jolteon." Torterra did. "Leaf storm." The attack connected, but Jolteon looked like the battle had just started.

"Jolteon use quick attack."

"Earthquake, Torterra." Earthquake connected. "Leaf storm." The attack connected. Finally, Jolteon appeared to be hurting. "Finish it with earthquake."

"Pin missle Jolteon." Both attacks connected.

"Jolteon is unable to battle. Torterra is the winner."

"Wow," said May.

"Excellent job, Jolteon. Go, Gengar."

"Nice choice," said Alex.

"Why?" Max asked.

"Grass attacks aren't strong against a ghost/poison pokemon like Gengar. Also, because of Gengar's ability, it takes earthquake away from Torterra."

"Begin."

"Gengar use shadown punch."

"Torterra use earthquake." Shadow punch connected, but earthquake did nothing.

"Gengar use mean look." Gengar used the attack. "Now use hypnosis." Torterra fell asleep. "Nightmare."

"Come on wake up Torterra."

"Finish it with shadow ball, Gengar."

"Torterra is unable to battle. Gengar is the winner."

"You fought well, Torterra," said Ash. "Let's go Staraptor."

"Smart move," said Alex.

"Begin."

"Aerial ace, Staraptor." The attack connected. "Steel wing."

"Dodge Gengar and use psychic." Psychic caught Staraptor in midair and Staraptor struggled. "Throw Staraptor." Gengar did.

"Whirlwind, Staraptor." The attack hit Gengar with a lot of force. "Finish it with brave bird." The attack connected.

"Gengar is unable to battle. Staraptor is the winner."

"Nice job, Gengar. Go, Walrein."

"Begin."

"Blizzard Walrein." The attack connected. Staraptor was frozen to the ground, struggling. "Body slam." Walrein connected.

"Staraptor is unable to battle. Walrein is the winner."

"No, Staraptor. Ready Pikachu?"

"Pika."

"Begin."

"This should be good," said Max.

"You know what," said Alex. "I haven't seen Skyler use any type of starter from any of the regions."

"Well," said Brock. "Ash has only seen one of Skyler's battles, and it was Skyler's second one pokemon show, and we've seen all three pokemon that he has used in the one pokemon shows. This won't be easy."

"They never are," said Alex. "I can say, that whoever I face, it is going to be a tough battle."

"Walrein is unable to battle. Pikachu is the winner." Pikachu hit Walrein with a thunder attack.

"Great job, Walrein. Go Flygon."

"Begin."

"Flygon use dragonbreath."

"Dodge it Pikachu." Pikachu couldn't get out in time. "Come back, Pikachu. Go Charizard. Use steel wing." The attack connected. "Charizard use flamethrower."

"Sandstorm, Flygon." Skyler use the sandstorm to block Charizard's attack. "Draco meteor, Flygon." The attack hit with a lot of force, and Charizard fell to the ground. Charizard got up and flew back into the air.

"Overheat, Charizard." The attack hit and sent Flygon burning to the ground. Flygon got back up. It was burnt and hurting really bad.

"Giga impact, Flygon."

"Sesmic toss, Charizard." The two attacks connected, with Charizard still holding onto Flygon while being hit with one of the most powerful normal type moves. Charizard took Flygon to the ground, causing dust to fill the arena.

A/N. Please R&R. Hope you are enjoying. So Ash beat Gary, and now fights Skyler. How will he do against someone who got three wins with just using one pokemon in each of the first three rounds? 

Preview: Conclusion to Ash vs Skyler. Alex shares some news with Ash about another region. The opening sequence of Alex vs the winner of the tournament, with at least one surprise.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of it's characters. I only own my OC's and my ideas.

Chapter 10

The dust subsided to reveal both pokemon KO'd. "Charizard and Flygon are unable to battle."

"Great job, Charizard."

"You, too Flygon. Go, Alakazam."

"Go, Wartortle."

"Begin."

"Wartortle use skull bash."

"Psychic, Alakazam." Wartortle began floating in midair. "Focus punch, Alakazam." The attack connected.

"Rapid spin, Wartortle." The attack connected. "Hydro pump." It connected, and Alakazam was hurting. "Finish it with skull bash."

"Alakazam is unable to battle. Wartortle is the winner."

"Great job, Alakazam. Go, Magmortar."

"Why did Skyler leave a fire pokemon?" May asked.

"I have no idea," replied Brock. "His Magmortar must be really powerful."

"Begin."

"Magmortar use hyper beam." The attack connected.

"Wartortle is unable to battle. Magmortar is the winner."

"In one hit," said a surprised Max.

"Great job, Wartortle. Go, Ambipom."

"Begin."

"Ambipom use swift."

"Flamethrower, Magmortar." The attack connected.

"Double hit, Ambipom."  
"Dodge Magmortar." Magmortar easily got out of the way. "Fire punch."

"Double team, Ambipom." Ambipom made copies of itself. "Now use focus punch." The attack hit Magmortar in the back.

"Overheat, Magmortar." The attack hit, and Ambipom was hurting really badly. "Finish it with hyper beam."

"Ambipom is unable to battle. Magmortar is the winner."

"I guess Ash is down to his last pokemon."

"This battle will decide who will face Alex."

"Ready for more action, Pikachu."

"Pika," replied his friend.

"Begin."

"Pikachu use quick attack."

"Dodge it Magmortar and use fire punch." Fire punch connected.

"Volt tackle, Pikachu." The attack hit Magmortar in the midsection. "Iron tail."

"Dodge it Magmortar and use flamethrower."

"Dodge Pikachu and use thunderbolt." The attack hit, and paralyzed Magmortar in the process. "Iron tail, Pikachu."

"Hyper beam, Magmortar." Hyper beam connected.

"The match is mine," said Skyler, after Pikachu fell to the ground, after hitting the wall of the stadium.

"Ash lost," said May. Alex made her way to check on Pikachu. Skyler got ready to leave, along with Magmortar.

"I wouldn't leave just yet, Skyler," said Alex. Skyler turned around in time to see Pikachu speeding across the field, with quick attack.

"Iron tail, Pikachu." The attack connected on top of Magmortar's head.

"Magmortar is unable to battle. Pikachu is the winner. And the match goes to Ash of Pallet Town."

"We did it," said Ash. Skyler walked over.

"Great battle, Ash," he said.

"You, too, Skyler," replied Ash.

"I guess I underestimated Pikachu."

"You aren't the first," said Ash with a laugh. "Great battle, Magmortar."

"Mag," replied Skyler's pokemon.

"Well, Ash," said Alex. "I guess I will be facing you tomorrow morning."

"Can't we have it today?"

"You've got to be tired after that last match. Plus, you are going to need all the training you can get in."

"I'll train hard," replied Ash.

"So will I," said Skyler. "So next time, I will beat you."

"I'm assuming you are staying, Skyler?" Alex asked.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, cous."

"COUSIN!" shouted Ash.

"Our mom's are sisters," replied Alex. "Though my mom is about twenty years older than his." (A/N. This was not the surprise that I mentioned in the preview of the last chapter. I came up with this one during the conversation between the three trainers.) "Everyone is invited over to my house for lunch." They made their way to Alex's house and started eating.

"So, Ash," said Alex. "What are your plans for after the tournament? Any region you haven't done?"

"I've done all 4."  
"There is a fifth one," said Alex. "It is called the Glora region."

"I've never heard of it," said Brock.

"Not many have," replied Alex. "It isn't like the Kanto region or the Hoenn Region. The Glora region is a special region. It has the most skilled trainers in any region on this planet."

"How skilled?" asked May.

"Let me put it this way," said Alex. "The 8 Glora Gym Leaders are basically the Elite Four of Gym Leaders. They are stronger than anyone you've ever faced. On top of that, not everyone can take the Glora Region Gym Leader challenge. Only trainers who have beaten the Elite 4 of any region may participate."

"Wow," said Max. "Did you go through that region, Alex?"

"Twice."

"How?" asked May.

"When I started off as a trainer, the Glora Region was just a normal region, like Kanto. They changed the gym leaders. Some of whom became part of the Elite 4, others went to various other regions to become gym leaders. Spencer was actually one of the gym leaders. After I went through, initially. About 15 years ago, they decided to make it what it."

"That sounds like fun," said Ash. "I might do it."

"Well," said Brock, "after this, I'm returning to Pewter. My traveling days are over for right now."

"I'm going to the Sinnoh Region," said May.

"What about you Max?"

"I think I'll go back to Petalburg and help dad with the gym."

"Well, Ash," said Alex. "Are you ready for tomorrow?"

"As I'll ever be."

"I suggest you get a good nights rest, because tomorrow, you have the greatest battle of your life."

The next day...

It was a beautiful sunny morning. Ash woke up bright and early to get ready for his match. Brock, May and Max were asleep, as Ash and Pikachu got some excersise in. "Ready for our match, Pikachu."

"Pikachu." Around 9:45, he made his way to the stadium. Everyone who was left on the island was in the stands. Alex's husband, Aaron would be officiating.

"This final match of the tournament...," he was cut off.

"Excuse me," said a voice.

"Arceus," said Alex.

"Yes. Let me give you and Ash a gift for your efforts." With a big flash, everyone in the stadium was transported. They arrived at a bigger stadium. Arceus was in the middle of the battlefield. "Welcome, to my battlefield. You may use it for your battle. With your permission, I would like to officiate."

"No problem," said Aaron. Arceus took his spot.

"This final match of the Legendary Tournament is about to begin."

"MOM," shouted Ash, seeing his mom in the stands. "What are you doing here?"

"I don't know, Ash. One minute I was cleaning dishes, the next I'm here."

"It was my doing," said Arceus. "She is not the only one you would recognize." Sure enough, there were more people in the stands. Steven, Professor Oak, Tracey, Richie, Professor Elm, Professor Birch, Professor Rowan, and many others from Ash's journeys.

"Now to introduce our two competitors. First, the challenger. From Pallet Town, Ash." There was applause. "Now for his opponent. The Legendary Pokemon Master, Alex. This will be a 6 on 6 pokemon battle. During the match, only the challenger may switch pokemon."

"Ready, Ash. This battle is going to be intense. So let's get started. Go, Suicune."

"Ready, Pikachu?"

"Pikachu."

"Begin."

A/N. Please R&R. Hope you are enjoying. So Ash is to face Alex. The match is about to get underway. This will take awhile, because of the fact that this battle won't be easy to write. I know which legendaries I will be using, so don't give suggestions, and no I won't give any more away.

Preview: Author's Notes


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of it's characters. I only own my OC's and my ideas.

Chapter 11

Previously

"Go, Suicune."

"Go, Pikachu."

"Begin."

"Pikachu use volt tackle."

"Blizzard, Suicune." Blizzard connected, but Pikachu was fine.

"Thunder Pikachu."

"Dodge Suicune and use hydro pump."

"Thunder, Pikachu." The attack hit but seemed to have no effect on Suicune. "Use volt tackle." It connected and paralyzed Suicune.

"Auora beam, Suicune." The attack connected. "Bubblebeam."

"Dodge Pikachu and use iron tail." The attack connected and sent Suicune flying backwards. Suicune got up with easy.

"Blizzard, Suicune." The attack hit Pikachu and about froze the arena.

"Pikachu use thunder." The attack hit. This one was powerful enough, that Suicune staggered a bit getting up. Suicune finally seemed to be affected by the attack.

"Hydro pump, Suicune." The attack hit. Something dawned on Ash.

"Thunder, Pikachu." The thunder went through the water and hit Suicune. When both attacks stopped, both Pokemon were standing. "Iron tail, Pikachu."

"Aurora beam." Both attacks connected.

"Pikachu and Suicune are unable to battle."

"Wow," said May.

"A draw," said Max.

"Don't forget," said Brock. "Ash has only seen two of Alex's pokemon, Suicune and Lugia. Who knows what else she has up her sleeve?"

"Good point," said Skyler. "I don't even know what she has, and she is my cousin.

"Nice job, Suicune," said Alex.

"Great job, Pikachu."

"I can't believe Pikachu went down in the first round," said May.

"I know," said Max.

"Go, Articuno," said Alex.

"Go, Charizard."

"Begin."

"Charizard use fire blast."

"Dodge Articuno and use blizzard." Blizzard hit, but Charizard was fine.

"Steel wing, Charizard." The attack hit. "Use sesmic toss." Charizard hit.

"What is Alex waiting for?" asked May.

"You'd be surprised at what she can pull of."

"Articuno use peck."

"Dodge Charizard."

"Aerial ace, Articuno." The attack hit.

"Charizard use overheat." The attack hit, finally showing damage on Articuno. "Steel wing, Charizard."

"You, too, Articuno." Both attacks connected. Charizard seemed to take the worst end of those attacks.

"Fire blast, Charizard." The attack connected. Articuno was burned by the attack.

"That should help," said Max.

"Maybe," said Brock.

"Steel wing, Charizard." It connected and Articuno fell to the ground. Charizard landed near by, waiting. Arceus looked at Articuno.

"Articuno is unable to battle. Charizard is the winner."

"Great job, Articuno."

"Ash is up," said May.

"That doesn't mean anything," said Brock.

"Brock is right," said Professor Oak, who along with Ash's mom, had joined Brock, May and Max. "Alex is no ordinary trainer. I recall seeing one of her matches early on in her career on TV. It was when she was in the Glora Region before it became the advanced region it is now. She didn't just win her battles, she did it with style, but not always with ease. Every trainer battles differently, but usually has the same style every single time."

"Yeah," said May. "What is your point?"  
"Alex has no style."  
"What?" everyone said.

"This is one battle that the odds are stacked against Ash. I've talked to some of the people she's faced and she never seems to follow any pattern."

"So what you're saying is that Alex basically wings it," said Brock.

"Precisely. Alex is the trainer that you never know what to expect."

"Sounds a lot like Ash," said Mrs Ketchum.

"Alex is far from Ash. Alex is far more experienced, and is good in tight situations. She's been down to her last pokemon and her opponent has had three or four and still managed to win. There is a reason that she has that title. She is probably the greatest trainer alive, if not of all time."

"Go, Regirock."

"Alex has a Regirock?"  
"Begin."

"Charizard use steelwing."

"Dodge Regirock and use ancient power." Ancient power connected and Charizard was hurting.

"Return, Charizard. Wartortle."

"Begin."

"Wartortle use skull bash."

"Regirock use ancient power." Ancient power managed to stop Wartortle.

"Rapid spin, Wartortle."

"Superpower, Regirock." The attack once again kept Wartortle back.

"Hydro pump."

"Dodge Regirock." Regirock easily moved out of the way.

"What's Alex doing?" asked Max.

"You'll see," said Professor Oak.

"Get in close, Wartortle." Wartortle charged at Regirock. "Now use skull bash." The attack hit.

"Hyperbeam, Regirock," Alex said as Wartortle jumped back. The attack hit and sent Wartortle flying. Wartortle still got up, but was hurting. Torrent kicked in. "Hydro pump Wartortle." The attack connected. Regirock was stuck because of just using hyperbeam. "Hydro pump again." The attack connected.

"Regirock is unable to battle. Wartortle is the winner."

"Excellent job, Regirock."

"Why did Alex do that?" asked Max.

"I have no idea," said May.

"Well," said Professor Oak, "look at Wartortle." Wartortle was all but exhausted.

"Okay, Ash," said Alex. "Time for some fun. Go, Latias."

"Begin."

"Latias use psychic." The attack picked up Wartortle and threw him against the wall.

"Wartortle is unable to battle. Latias is the winner."

"Good job, Wartortle. Go, Torterra."

"Begin."

"Latias use mist ball." The attack connected.

"Torterra use giga drain." It connected.

"Latias use psychic." Latias picked Torterra up and dropped it a good fifteen feet. "Use hyperbeam."

"Dodge Torterra and use leaf storm." The attack connected. "Use crunch." Torterra latched onto Latias' head. "Now toss Latias." Torterra threw Latias. "Leaf storm." It hit but Latias was still standing. "Crunch again." It hit.

"Latias is unable to battle. Torterra is the winner."

"Great job, Latias. Well, Ash. I've saved my two most powerful pokemon for last. I hope you are ready."

"I am," replied Ash.

"I wonder what she'll use," said Mrs Ketchum.

"One of them is obvious," said Brock. "Lugia."

"Yeah," said Professor Oak. "The thing is, will she use that first or the other one first."

"I don't think it is a matter of which one she uses first," said Gary, who was a few rows behind them. "It is a matter of whether Ash can beat them."

"No matter what Ash faces," said Mrs Ketchum. "Ash will give it all he's got."

"There is no doubt," said Professor Oak."

"Go,..."

A/N. Please R&R. Hope you are enjoying. So Ash has started against Alex and is doing quite well. Remaining pokemon Ash: 4, Alex: 2. But don't forget some of the audience conversations. The question is, what is Alex's next pokemon.

Preview: Ash vs Alex part 2.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of its characters. I only own my OC's and my ideas.

Chapter 12

"Go, Ho-oh," said Alex.

"Return, Torterra," said Ash. "Go Ambipom."

"Begin."

"Ambipom use swift."

"Fire blast Ho-oh." Fire blast connected and sent Ambipom flying.

"That was powerful," said May.

"No kidding," said Brock. Ambipom got up.

"Double hit, Ambipom."

"Zap cannon, Ho-oh."

"Dodge it Ambipom." Ambipom jumped in the air.

"Overheat." The attack connected.

"Ambipom is unable to battle."

"Nice job, Ambipom. Go, Staraptor."

"You want a sky battle Ash," said Alex. "Then a sky battle it is."

"Begin."

"Staraptor use aerial ace."

"Swift, Ho-oh." Both attacks connected. Ho-oh seemed unfazed by it, but Staraptor showed that it got hit, but not by much. "Steel wing, Ho-oh," said Alex.

"Quick ace," shouted Ash. Quick ace hit.

"Very clever, Ash. Using one of the moves I perfected against me. It is not going to work. Ho-oh use fire blast." As Ho-oh got ready to fire, something hit the stadium floor. It was a rain drop.

"Looks like Ho-oh is in trouble," said May.

"Alex will figure it out," said Professor Oak.

"Quick ace," shouted Ash. The attack hit.

"Guess we stick away from the fire," said Alex. "Steel wing, Ho-oh." The attack connected sending Staraptor straight to the ground.

"Staraptor is unable to battle. Ho-oh is the winner."

"Great job, Staraptor. Can't use fire in this weather. Go, Torterra."

"Begin."

"Steel wing, Ho-oh." It connected. Torterra went flying.

"Torterra is unable to battle. Ho-oh is the winner."

"Not good," said Max. "If the weather stays like this, Ash has no shot at winning. He only has Charizard left."

"Anything is possible," said Gary. "Ash will work around it somehow."

"Nice job, Torterra. Go, Charizard." Charizard looked to be tired from his last battle. The rain didn't help much either.

"Begin."

"Charizard use steel wing."

"You, too, Ho-oh," said Alex, who was drenched, but didn't seem to care. Ash was drenched as well, as it was now down pour. The attacks collided in mid-air. The attack caused a major water bubble in the middle of the arena, suspended twenty feet in the air. Neither pokemon could be seen.

The bubble erupted to reveal only one pokemon still in the air. However, nobody could tell who it was, because the rain was falling too heavily. "Arceus, can you see who is still up there?" Alex asked.

"Ho-oh is unable to battle. Charizard is the winner."

"Great job, Ho-oh," said Alex. "You deserve a rest."

"What happened?" asked Brock.

"The bubble in the air caused by the two steel wings connecting exploded," said Arceus. "Charizard managed to get away, but Ho-oh got most of the attack."

"This is it, Ash," said Alex. "We're each down to our final pokemon. It is time to decide who is the greatest trainer of all time."

"Bring it, Alex," said Ash.

"Let's go, Lugia," said Alex. Even through the rain, evidence of Lugia's entrance into the arena was visible. The dirt flying up from the floor as Lugia flapped its wings to slow its decent was visible.

"Lugia vs Charizard. Begin."

_Lugia use steel wing_.

"Dodge Charizard and use seismic toss." Charizard got a hold of Lugia and threw it to the ground. Lugia got up with ease.

_Hydro pump, Lugia_. Water shot out of Lugia's mouth.

"Dodge Charizard and use fire blast."

"Fire in a rainstorm."

_Dodge Lugia_. Lugia dodged. "You missed Ash," said Alex.

"Who said I was trying to hit Lugia?" replied Ash. Alex slapped herself in the forehead

"Why didn't I think of that?" A light mist was filling the arena, from the fire hitting water.

"Now, Charizard."

_Keep an eye out, Lugia._

_No problem, Alex_, replied Lugia. Then Ash's plan came to light, literally. Light shown through the mist. It had stopped raining. It was now sunny out. _Looks like Charizard has learned sunny day_.

_So it would seem, Lugia. So it would seem_.

"When did Charizard learn that?" May asked.

"No clue," said Brock. "I've never seen Charizard use it before. Maybe Charizard learned it while it was at the Charzific Valley."

"That makes since," said Professor Oak. "It greatly helps out fire pokemon. It also decreases the power of Lugia's hydro pump. I have a feeling that this match is far from over."

"I agree gramps," said Gary. "This match has only begun."

A/N. Please R&R. Hope you are enjoying. A few surprises here and there, like sunny day, Lugia and Ho-oh. This is one of the hardest battles to write. Sorry it took so long to update. I've been busy with moving, writing other stories, homework, and other things. It shouldn't take as long to update this time.

Preview: The conclusion of this match, the tournament, and the story. That's right, the final chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of its characters. I only own my OC's and my ideas.

Chapter 13

"Charizard use heat wave," shouted Ash. The attack connected. Lugia seemed unfazed by the attack.

_Hydro pump, Lugia._

"Fire blast Charizard." Mist filled the arena again.

_Aerial ace, Lugia._ Lugia came out of nowhere and hit Charizard.

"Looks like Alex is taking no chances," said May.

"She never does," said Skyler. "The only thing that is for certain when you face Alex, is that you are in for a tough battle. I talked to her mom, and she said that Alex gives a hundred and twenty percent in every battle she participates in. Ash is going to be pushed to the limit. If Ash doesn't use some common sense when dealing with Alex's attacks, he is going to lose this battle."

"It's like she uses the best attacks to cause things to go in her favor," said Brock. "I bet you anything, she used hydro pump knowing that Charizard would use a fire attack to block. She knows what she is doing."

"Absolutely," said Professor Oak.

"Come on Ash," shouted Mrs Ketchum.

_Steel wing, Lugia._

"Dodge Charizard. Use overheat." The attack connected. For the first time, Lugia looked like it was hurting. However, it failed in comparison to the way Charizard looked. "Use steel wing." The attack connected and Lugia fell to the ground. Lugia wasn't getting up.

"Looks like Ash won," said May.

"Don't count your chickens," said Brock.

"What do you mean?" asked Max.

"Lugia is much more powerful than this. We've seen how powerful it is. Ash needs to be careful. Lugia got up and took flight.

_Lugia use psychic._ Charizard stopped flying. It was just floating in midair. _Throw Charizard down._ Lugia threw Charizard down at the ground like a rag doll. Charizard's empact caused dust to rise from the stadium floor. _Aerial ace, Lugia._ Lugia went into the dust.

"Charizard use overheat." Straight into the dust, came overheat, right at Lugia. Charizard wasn't in the dust, it was straight over head. Overheat connected, and Lugia was burned. Everyone in the stadium eyes were on the dust. From below in the dust, a beam shot out from the ground and hit Charizard with a lot of force. Charizard fell to the ground.

"What was that?" asked May. "Was that hyperbeam?"

"No," said Professor Oak. "That was aeroblast. It is a powerful flying attack, that very few pokemon can learn on their own. Many trainers have tried teaching their pokemon to use it. I have, for the longest time, wanted to see it used. I am glad that I have seen it." With Charizard's body hitting the ground, more dust kicked up.

"What's the result, Arceus?" asked Alex.

"Even I cannot see. There is too much dust. I guess we wait."

Minutes, that felt like hours passed, before the dust slowly settled. When the two combatants could be seen, every jaw in the arena dropped. Charizard and Lugia were both still standing. Charizard's blaze kicked in. Both pokemon were hurt very badly.

_To the air, Lugia_, said Alex. Lugia took to the air.

"Follow, Charizard," said Ash. Charizard followed.

_Hydro pump, Lugia._

"Overheat, Charizard." The two attacks met in the middle of the arena. Neither attack was giving an inch.

"They're evenly match," said Brock.

"But how?" asked Max.

"Charizard has used a lot of overheats so its power is down. Lugia's hydro pump is lowered because of how hot the sun is." As Brock finished speaking, an explosion happened where the attacks met. An explosion so powerful, it rocked the stadium, and sent both pokemon flying. Both trainers ended up on their rear ends. When the smoke cleared, both pokemon were in the air.

_Let's finish this, Lugia_. _Use aeroblast_.

"Dodge Charizard." But it was too late. The attack hit Charizard straight in the midsection. Charizard fell to the ground.

"Charizard is unable to battle. Lugia is the winner. The match goes to Alex, the Legendary Pokemon Master."

_Great job, Lugia._

_Thank you, Alex_. Lugia landed right by Alex. The two of them walked forward. Charizard managed to get up and walk over with Ash.

"Great battle, Ash," said Alex.

"You, too, Alex."

"You put up a good fight, but experince with legendaries is always a plus."

"Maybe we can have another battle again sometime."

"Maybe," said Alex. "You still planning to go to the Glora Region?"

"Yeah," replied Ash. "Why?"

"I think I'm ready for another adventure," replied Alex. "Do you mind if I join you?"

"I don't see why not."

"Besides," said Alex. "The Celebra City Tournament is ahead, and I am a special guest at the tournament."

"Wow. Why?"

"Because of who I am," Alex replied. "I've been a special guest there for thirteen years."

"Do you mind me asking how old you are?" asked Mrs Ketchum, who had joined them.

"I don't mind," I replied. "I'm thirty years old."

"You don't look a day over twenty-five," said Professor Oak.

"I'm thirty," Alex replied. "I've always been told, I look young for my age. That became a real problem when I was a young trainer. Some people didn't believe I was old enough to be a trainer.

"Well," said Arceus. "My time with you is almost over. It is time for you to return to your world." In an instant, everyone was returned to where they were when Arceus transported them to his arena.

"There is a boat that will take you back to Vermillion City," said Alex to everyone but Ash.

"Thanks cousin," said Skyler.

"Anytime, Skyler." Skyler, Brock, May and Max got on the boat. Gary however stayed behind.

"Why are you staying?" Ash asked Gary.

"Alex is allowing me to stay here to study her legendary pokemon."

"I don't usually allow it, but Gary has proven himself. I'll give a call if I need any of them."

"Okay," said Gary.

"You ready, Ash?"

"How are we getting to Glora?"

"How much do you like flying?"

A/N. Please R&R. Hope you enjoyed. This was one of the hardest stories I've ever written. I'm glad, but at the same time, sad that this is done.

Next Pokemon stories:

Gloraious League

Ash and Alex make their way to the Glora Region, where Ash plans to take part in the Gym Leader Challenge. But with the most powerful gym leaders in the pokemon world, will he be able to get all 8 badges before the tournament. Will Ash ever get his rematch with Alex? Old friends and rival, along with some new ones. Ash is pushed to the limit as he takes on some of his toughest challenges.

Start of a Legend

We know why Alex has the title of Legendary Pokemon Master. Now find out how she did it. Follow her on her journeys through the various regions, where she meets rivals, friends, and discovers the mysteries of her past. Will be told in Alex's POV.


End file.
